Fumetsu no ōjou
by Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris
Summary: El Reino Yaoyorozu quedó en ruinas, y sobre sus cimientos una nueva familia Real se instaura; siendo prisionera es rescatada y para mostrar agradecimiento generación por generación servirá a la familia Real hasta que una promesa sea cumplida. (TodoMomo)
1. Chapter 1

**Cap.1**

Las llamas quemaban todo a su paso, acercándose cada vez más al dormitorio de la princesa, los sirvientes más fieles corrieron a su rescate, algunos protegían sus vidas, pues casi todo el castillo estaba destruido. La reina salió al rescate de su pequeña, al llegar donde ella, las llamas ya entraban a su habitación, la única salida era una ventana y el rio con rápidos peligrosos, sus minutos estaba contados.

 _ **-Cariño, escúchame.-**_ Susurro la reina a su hija de aproximadamente 14 años **–** _ **Estarás bien sola, puede que la gema sea poderosa, pero no nos protegerá a las dos, así que sálvate, entendido.**_ **–** La reina beso la frente de su primogénita. _**– ¡No olvides quien eres!-**_ La ventana se rompió, las gemas estaban en su mano, el agua fría toco su cuerpo y su conciencia se desvaneció.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2**

Se despertó agitada, otra vez ese sueño, otra vez la misma calidez el sentimiento de ser querida, de estar protegida, al igual que el miedo, la impotencia, los sentimientos que vivió esa noche de terror.

Quiso taparse los ojos, acurrucarse en un rincón, llorar, gritar, comportarse como una niña, pero también quería que la abrazaran que le susurraron al oído que todo estaba bien. Pero sabía que le era imposible, más con las cadenas que tenía en muñecas y pies, y con las torturas que era sometida, solo para que expusiera por qué no moría, no sabía cómo podía responderle, ni ella se enteraba que pasaba con su cuerpo, ni por qué no envejeció por más de 20 años, eso cautivó la atención de un joven, que la encadeno, y la torturó.

Y ahora ante sus ojos, era un vejestorio, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, con cada año la desesperación de la persona crecía y crecía, sabía que su tiempo se agotaba, posiblemente cuando este muriera seria libre, eso le alegraba.

Pero no fue así, el hombre tuvo un hijo, al cual le dejo la tarea de seguir insistiendo, torturándola hasta el día en el que finalmente, dijera la verdad. Verdad la cual ni ella sabía.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

Aunque sea un reviews con eso soy feliz.

Informó que los capitulos seran bien cortitos y puede que suba uno nuevo cada dos o tres días.

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3**

Otro día en el que se levantaba con esa pesadilla, esta vez siendo más nítida, pero nunca viendo el rostro de la mujer, la cual supuso sería su madre, ¿Ella sabría la razón por la cual era así? Siempre tenía preguntas, Preguntas que posiblemente no tendría respuestas.

Hoyo muchos ruidos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo tener esperanza, puede que alguien viniera a rescatarla, cuando rompieron la puerta y por fin pudo ver la luz del sol, sonrió melancólicamente, porque supo que su sufrimiento estaba acabado cuando sintió que las molestas cadenas de sus manos y pies no estaba, al igual que era cargada como princesa arropada en una manta y brazos cálidos que la llevaban hacia esa luz que hace tiempo no veía.

 **-No temas, ya todo estará bien.-** Fue en ese instante, en el que pudo descansar para entrar en un sueño pacífico.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

Aunque sea un reviews con eso soy feliz.

Gracias a ukinea y AgandelBook por sus reviews, son un amor.

Me dan ánimos par subir un capitulo cada dia, y lo bueno es que tengo suficiente material para diez capítulos, puede que suba uno cada dia.

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4**

Despertó nuevamente en oscuridad, por un momento pensó que todo el rescate fue un sueño pero se tranquilizó cuando sintió que sus manos ya no pesaban y su cuerpo era tapado por una gran sábana con un olor floral, además el piso frío nunca fue tan suave y cálido.

Una gran puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de hermosos cabellos negros. La humana que nunca en su vida había visto movió unas cortinas dejando que la brillante luz del sol la segara momentáneamente, cuando volvió a ver, esa persona estaba a su lado, con una reluciente sonrisa.

 **-Hola, al fin despertaste, ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Me entiendes?-** Muchas preguntas salían de su boca, si, las entendía todas, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban aún en curación, pues justo antes de su rescate y al no querer hablar, ese hombre la había metido un cuchillo en la garganta dejándola gravemente herida en las cuerdas vocales y sin habla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó hacia ella queriendo sentir la calidez de otra persona, de saber que estaba protegida.

 **-Gracias.-** Fue lo único que logro articular de sus labios cuando esta le devolvió el abrazo.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

Perdon si los capítulos son cortos, no se que decir ;w; solo perdon.

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5**

Aprendió rápidamente que ella era la Reina de ese país y que el sucesor o sucesora era escogido por sus acciones y no por linaje de sangre ya que este tenía que poseer una gran determinación y valentía porque en su legado tenía el deber de hacerle frente al Demonio Oscuro del otro lado del valle, todo con tal de que protegiera al reino entero.

Cuando finalmente le confesó a la Reina Nana por qué esa persona la tenía encerrada fue después de un percance, en el que sin querer una flecha se incrusto en su muñeca dándole recuerdos de sus largos años de torturas, entre gritos y muchas lágrimas todo salió a la luz.

Ella no la juzgo, más bien sintió curiosidad, y en su agonía le pidió un favor. **-Encuentra la manera de matarme. No importa si eres tú o uno de tus sucesores.-** Ella quería morir, vivir tantos años, le enseñó que la vida era preciosa, pero también le enseñó que la muerte era un regalo. Algo que cuando llega es simplemente para descansar, ella quería reencontrarse con su familia, y la muerte era la única manera de hacerlo. **–yo juro proteger a todos los futuros Reyes y Reinas, hasta que esta promesa sea cumplida.-** Esa noche lloró en sus brazos, hasta que finalmente cayó dormida.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

Como compensación de estos cortos capítulo, doble actualización xD

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.6**

Al otro día fue llamada a frente de la corte real donde la Reina presentó al nuevo heredero del reino un joven rubio muy carismático del cual entablo una amistad muy rápido, la Reina le comento la promesa a su sucesor y este gustoso aceptó, y justo después de una año la Reina se retiró de una manera dolorosa para el reino, ella había de partir para enfrentar de una vez por todas al Demonio Oscuro, pero las cosas no salieron bien, y al joven sucesor le tocó ascender al trono rápidamente.

Un día, ella aburrida le propuso algo al joven Rey **– ¡Seré una sirvienta!-** Él se negó rotundamente, pero ella seguía insistiendo **– ¡Vamos! seré de mejor utilidad y ya no estaré aburrida. Además, puedo durar toda tu vida insistiendo. –** Al joven no le quedó de otra que aceptar, pero con la condición de que no solo sería sirvienta, sino que entrenará para manejo de espada y defensa personal.

Ella aceptó gustosa, aunque empezó como una simple sirvienta pronto alcanzó el mando de jefa, su manejo de espada y defensa era impecable tanto que al ahora Adulto Rey Toshinori la nombró como su guardia personal, aunque eso no quitaba sus responsabilidades como jefa.

Le gustaba mandar, al parecer había nacido para eso, hasta le ayudaba al Rey en papeleos del reino y comercios de negocios con diferentes reinos, siempre un apoyo, hasta los Reyes de otros reinos sentían envidia de tener un apoyo tan grande, más que todo inmortal, y eso la alegraba de sobre manera, ser necesitada.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.7**

Todo iba bien hasta que la envidia se convirtió en obsesión, la capturaron mientras estaba dormida, no pudo defenderse como quiso. Fue secuestrada y enjaulada, las mismas preguntas, una y otra vez hacían que su cerebro quisiera explotar. No era justo, ya había vivido eso una vez, ¿ahora otra vez? La vida no era justa, eso sí lo sabía, pero no imaginó que el destino tenía tanta miseria y dolor para ella.

Cuando nuevamente fue salvada no se despegó del Rey Toshinori para nada en algunos meses, aun cuando los años pasaban y todo parecía relativamente normal y los comercios con otros reinos mejoraba, ella aun sufría de penas por los recuerdos, hasta había adquirido la manía de guardar armas por todos los lugares de su habitación y dormir con la puerta atrancada.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap.8**

Años después cuando conoció al nuevo heredero fue que se vio en la desgarradora escena de años atrás, cuando Nana la abandono, sin decírselo a nadie se coló en las filas del Rey y los siguió hasta su destino, gracias a ella Toshinori pudo sobrevivir a la batalla aunque de parte de este no fue muy grata la noticia.

 **-¡Nadie te dio permiso a ir!-** Le reprocho, colérico de la rabia.

 **-¿Y que querías que hiciera?-** Expreso con lágrimas en los ojos.- **dejarte morir, Nana murió porque yo no conocía su destino, el tuyo lo evite y por poco.-** La verdad era que detrás de todo eso, ella era la que no estaba preparada para dejarlo ir, confiaba en que Izuku cumpliera con su deber, pero quería que él estuviera a su lado cuando eso pasara.

 **-Izuku es el nuevo sucesor, él debe encargarse si me pasa algo.-** Respondió, ya no le veía sentido a la conversación, puede que ella lo hubiese salvado, pero quedo gravemente herido, seguramente no le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida, 3 o 4 años por lo mucho.

 **-Pero no fue así. Izuku aún es joven, mucho más que tú cuando asumiste el trono, él ni siquiera aun sabe de mí, ¿Quieres dejarlo solo?-** Le recalco, esta vez expresando su punto de vista, a esta altura ya muchas lágrimas habían caído por sus mejillas.

 **-Tú estás aquí para guiarlo.-**

 **-¡Pero debes ser tú no** **yo!-** Grito exasperada **-** **Sabes que no estaré todo el tiempo, además se de tus esfuerzos por buscar la solución a mi problema y te estoy agradecida, pero no te dejaré morir, cuando sé que puedo evitarlo.-** Le respondió, aunque hubiera una mínima posibilidad de quedar más tiempo a su lado, ella lo tomaría.

 **-Tsk, eres testaruda.-** respondió, con una sonrisa, la rabia se había disipado, y para dar por finalizado esta discusión la abrazo, sintiéndose feliz cuando esta le devolvió el abrazo, aunque claro, con algunos golpes en su pecho sin llegar a tocarlo en la herida.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

Capítulo mas o menos largo 6u9

 _ **S** ** _poiler_ :**_ el invierano está llegando :v

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap.9**

Aunque su discusión con Toshinori le saco la mayoría de rabia que tenía, no fue suficiente. Al llegar la noche tomó su espada favorita, un caballo y salió sin rumbo fijo.

Llegó a un claro, el cual era iluminado únicamente por la luna, dejó descansar al caballo y se dispuso a correr, debía mantener su cuerpo en forma, mientras corría a su mente llegaron recuerdos.

Como cuando al descubrir su inmortalidad el Rey le regaló una armadura a la medida y ella había participado en su creación, dándole toques personales.

Aun recordaba cuando Toshinori se molestó cuando la vio por primera vez, su nueva vestimenta consistía en un top de armadura que dejaba su ombligo al aire, hombreras cortas, guantes, un cinturón valkyria rojo que tapaba lo necesario, medias de seda hasta más arriba del muslo, hermosas botas y una diadema, todo de acero.

Ella chilló de alegría Toshinori de horror ante el resultado final. Aún le hacía gracia su cara.

30 Vueltas en total había corrido alrededor del lago cortando algunas ramas de los árboles con su espada y escándalos después, horas habían pasado hasta que finalmente se detuvo muy sudorosa.

Decidió al ver que aún faltaba para el amanecer, darse un pequeño baño en el lago, después de todo nadie la veía, se despojó de sus ropas y cuidadosamente las puso a una distancia segura del agua, fue lentamente entrando al lado, el agua fría ya le llegaba a la cintura cuando de un tirón se sumergió completa.

Cuando salió de esta sintió como una mano la tiraba para abajo y el agua se enfriaba cada vez más, no tomo el suficiente aire, supuso que quien fuera que la estuviera sujetando de la cabeza intentará ahogarla así que fingió estar desmayada.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados por lo cual no podía ver a su agresor y en el momento en el que este la dejo en la tierra acostada boca abajo abrió los ojos para encararlo pero no pudo porque este la sujetó del cuello y le clavó sus colmillos en el hombro haciéndola gemir de dolor.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

Este capítulo me tocó volver a re-escribirlo porque la primera vez que lo escribí no estuve conforme, pero como consecuencia me toca también reescribir el 10 y 11, esperen un poquito(domingo), puede que se los haga más largo 6u6

 _ **S** ** _poiler_ :**_ ¡el invierano está llegando! x2 :v

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap.10**

Pasó un tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta que su sangre estaba siendo drenada, no entendía cómo o para que sirviera esa sangre, sabía que ni por pérdida de sangre moriría puede que se desmayara pero antes de eso, tenía que pelear.

Las lecciones de defensa personal sí que habían servido, en pocos segundos tenía al sospechoso inmovilizado. Poco le importaba la herida echa en su hombro, en minutos esta estaría sanada, ahora lo importante era el joven que tenía debajo su rodilla.

 **-¿Quién eres, y porque me atacaste?-** Gruño en tono amenazador y un poco mareada por la pérdida de sangre, hasta pensó que estaba teniendo alucinaciones, como era posible que ese cabello bicolor se viera tan real.

 **-¿Como una humana como tú se atreve a hablarme así?-** Contraataco, ignorando la pregunta, lentamente volteo su cuerpo quedando impresionado por la hermosura de ese largo cabello negro y sonrojándose por la desnudez de la chica quito su rostro apresuradamente.

Si intentó ahogarla, pero no estaba interesado en su cuerpo por eso la había sacado del agua de espalda y puesto en el suelo boca abajo y no como normalmente haría para quitarle la sangre a sus presas.

Momo noto como el sol estaba saliendo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba entrenando? No quería que el Rey se enterara de su escape así que no tenía la opción de llevar al chico a los calabozos y arriesgarse a las preguntas, por lo tanto utilizó una cuerda que afortunadamente siempre traía escondida en su cinturón y amarro al sujeto de pies y manos a un árbol, complacida con su trabajo, buscó sus cosas y se vistió rápidamente para después irce cabalgando feliz al castillo.

si volvía a encontrarse con ese tipo, posiblemente no lo dejaría pasar por alto otra vez.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

Cuando dije que sería el domingo subiría capítulo, es porque sería domingo!

ok ya, no pude subirlo la semana pasada porque estoy en la semana de pre-exámenes, y en la próxima son los exámenes, aún así, creo que ya tengo varios capítulos listos para ustedes, para cuando lean esto, solo recarguen la pagina xD

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap.11**

Nunca en su vida se sintió tan humillado.

Él era fuerte, eso lo sabía, pero no entendía que lo había hecho dudar de usar sus poderes contra esa humana, tal vez fue por su largo cabello, ¡Claro! Eso debió ser, ese cabello tendría algún conjuro o hechizo que te hacia quedar embobado y deseoso de tocar esa cabellera brillante y resplandeciente…

Se golpeó mentalmente. Por andar debilitado fue que no pudo matarla, pero si utilizaba sus poderes quedaría más debilitado de lo que ya estaba, y posiblemente incineraba a la chica no quedando nada de sangre para recuperarse.

Tanto lo que pensaba como lo que deseaba era una barbaridad, contra él y su orgullo.

Ese día se la paso furioso, pobre del alma que intentara retarlo, muchas personas al verlo, se alejaban pues desprendía un aura que amenazaba de muerte.

Ni su padre se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra. En lo único que pensó es que mataría lenta y dolorosamente a esa chica, si sus miradas llegasen nuevamente a toparse.

O si, estaba muy cabreado, ¿o deseoso de verle? ¡NO! estaba cabreado y punto final.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

sip, doble capitulo, quien es el que cuenta esta parte? 7u7r

yo se que ustedes lo saben xD

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap.12**

Su relación con Izuku crecía cada día más, después de enterarse de su en extrema resistencia, este no se alejaba de ella, puede que él pareciera un pequeño llorón inseguro, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, aparecía una personalidad segura, confiada, calculadora. Una personalidad que te hacia mirarlo con admiración.

Ella le enseñaba muchas cosas, a todas y cada una de ellas él las recibía con devoción, deseoso de conocimiento.

Su trabajo de espadachín, maestra del heredero a la corona y sirvienta, la hacían moverse de un lado a otro y al finalizar el día terminaba agotada pero con una sonrisa en su cara, le agradaba su hogar.

Como siempre los años pasaban, el tiempo no se detenía ante nadie, tal vez con ella sí, pero otras personas se tenían que adaptar a esa realidad.

La coronación trajo muchas alegrías al pueblo, un nuevo Rey se alzaba en el reino Yaoyorozu, todo fue felicidad en ese momento.

Lastimosamente no duró mucho.

El Demonio Oscuro busco venganza justo después de la coronación, tomandolos con la guardia baja, Toshinori fue llevado por los guardias a un lugar seguro, y ella también le tocaba hacer lo mismo con Izuku, no dejaría que tocaran ni un solo pelo de su nuevo Rey.

Aunque este se sabía defender muy bien gracias a ella, tenía muchos puntos ciegos, se encargaba de cubrirlos todos, y en cada uno una nueva herida se habría y curaba.

Hasta que una gran lanza le atravesó a ella, haciendo que Izuku recibiera algunas heridas al estar ella frente a él, eso no le preocupo, se curaría.

No le gustaba ver la cara de horror en su lindo rostro, le sonrió intentando transmitirle seguridad, pero sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando fue tomada por uno de los mini demonios voladores.

Pero no se defendió, no tenía fuerzas cayó ante el sueño no sabiendo donde terminaría.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

7u7r -no sabe qué decir-

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap.13**

Cuando recobro la conciencia ya no tenía la lanza en su pecho, se sorprendió al notar que no estaba en una celda como esperaba, su habitación era casi como si para una princesa se tratase con la diferencia de que la puerta y ventanas tenían picos en los que se imaginaba si lo tocaba su mano sería destrozada.

No le importa mucho y la abrió sin pensarlo, no le vio sentido a su herida está ya mejoraría, vio con mucha cautela como el pasillo tenía muchas habitaciones sintió curiosidad, pero no las abrió, prefirió buscar una manera de ver donde estaba y sobre todo salir de ese lugar.

Camino por muchos pasillos y se preguntó dónde estaban los guardias de seguridad. Finalmente llegó a lo que parecía una sala Real, pero ni un alma a la vista.

 **-¿Qué haces fuera de tu jaula niña?-** Resonó una voz en su cabeza, alarmándola y tomando lo primero que encontró que sirviera como arma.

 **-¿Quién eres y porque estoy en este lugar?-** exigió con la respiración agitada.

 **-Calmada princesa, pronto todo se sabrá.-** Su mirada se tornó borrosa y terminó cayendo en el frío piso.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

-sigue sin saber que decir.- **Hola :D**

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap.14**

Otra vez estaba encerrada en la habitación, pero ahora la puerta no tenía los picos aun así no se podía abrir, suspiro pensando en que hacer, estaba aburrida, no entendía si la trataban de prisionera o invitada, la traían la comida justo en lo que pensaba eran las horas de comer, 3 veces al día, aunque no le hacía falta comer los platillos que te traían eran exquisitos. Felicitaba al chef mentalmente.

Después de una semana empezó a pensar qué sería del reino sin ella, del castillo sin su sirvienta en jefe, de Izuku sin su amiga/maestra, del ejército sin uno de sus pilares en fuerza.

No espero que ese día fuera diferente hasta que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a una joven de mejillas sonrojadas y pelo corto café con un vestido de cóctel en mano. La chica le informo que debía vestirse para ver a su Rey ya que este solicitó tenerla presente.

No entendía nada.

Pero supo que era verdad cuando la joven, que se presentó como Ochako, la desvistió y volvió a vestir con el vestido de cóctel, le informó que en 10 minutos pasaría por ella su acompañante, rápidamente se devolvió y le entregó una máscara plateada con decoraciones blancas, era un baile de máscaras.

Tal y como dijo la chica, un chico la recogió en su habitación, tenía una máscara en forma de león, lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir de él era su boca y sus ojos rojos, ni su cabello lograba ver por la melena dorada, hasta se preguntó si no sería su tono natural del cabello.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

Sigo subiendo capítulos aunque nadie comente :'D

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap.15**

Llegaron a un gran salón, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que solo las mujeres llevaban máscaras pequeñas. Los hombres portaban máscaras de animales, no entendía muy bien que debía hacer, su acompañante no le dijo nada y estaba en la encrucijada de o buscar una salida o esperar a ver qué pasaba en ese extraño baile al que fue ¿Forzada? ¿Invitada?

El chico bailo con ella dos pieza, hasta que todo el salón quedó en silencio por la orden de un guardia. Un hombre con una imponente aura entró en el lugar ganándose total atención de los invitados, se presentó como el Demonio Oscuro y todos aplaudieron.

Al principio estaba sorprendida y después pasó a un estado de shock por las palabras de este.

 **-La razón de este baile es para informar mi retiro, y mostrar al heredero del trono. Al igual que a su futura esposa, Tomura Shigaraki y la princesa del Reino Yaoyorozu: Momo Yaoyorozu.-** ¿Princesa? Sabía que él era la voz que le había dicho igual cuando intentó escapar, pero no creyó que fuera así de literal.

Momo Yaoyorozu, ese nombre parecía tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan lejano, varias imágenes comenzaron a venir a su mente, el rostro de su madre, de sus sirvientes, de su coronación como princesa, de las cabalgatas por su reino, del incendio… Empezaba a recordar todo de golpe.

Su cabeza le ardía tanto que cuando su vista terminó borrosa supo que otra vez se desmayaría.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap.16**

Esta vez espero despertar como siempre, en el cuarto encerrada y sin nadie, grata fue la sorpresa cuando la joven Ochako estaba con ella trayendo el desayuno.

Pasaron hablando toda la mañana de temas triviales y parte de la tarde después de que se ausentara a traerle el almuerzo, se sentía feliz, aun así tenía una pregunta que si no se la hacía en ese momento, no tendría otra oportunidad.

 **-Ochako, ¿pu-puedo salir?-** Preguntó tímidamente, la castaña la miro nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer.

 **-Puedo dejarte salir, pero prométeme que no te escaparas y permanecerás a mi lado.-** Sentenció, con mirada fría. **–No quiero que me vuelvan a regañar.-** Un puchero le apareció en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

 **-Claro, no me separare de ti.-** Momo sonrió pidiéndole disculpas en silencio. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse en ese castillo, ni ser casada con alguien que no ama, mucho menos no conoce.

Apenas salieron de la habitación lo noto, las paredes parecían otras, como si las hubieran cambiado. Ochako paro de repente frente a una esquina, haciendo que chocaran, la mano de esta tocó la pared y el cuarto se movió, ahora en vez de un cruce mostraba un amplio jardín con muchas flores rebosando de estas y la entrada de un laberinto.

Su impresión era evidente en su rostro, todo le parecía hermoso, pero algo no cuadraba, ¿se suponía que ese era el otro lado del valle a qué tanto temor le daba al Reino Yaoyorozu? No lo podía creer aun si se lo repitieran. Solo había hablado con una persona de eso lugar, no conocía a sus habitantes y aun así, todo le parecía nostálgico.

Y esta vez, ya con sus recuerdos restaurados, no entendía porque.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

el capítulo 17 tardará :'v

No me di cuenta y ya alcance los capitulos que tenia para subir de seguido, así que hasta que no tengo como 6 mas para subir simultáneamente, esperenme una semana D':

lo que viene será mejor, os prometo 7u7r

PD: ukinea sos mi Waifu en esta página por tus lindos comentarios. *corazoncito*

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap.17**

No tubo voluntad de escapar, Ochako se lo agradeció mucho, tanto que otra vez al día siguiente también fueron a pasear por todo el castillo, hasta tuvo la oportunidad de conocer el rostro de su "prometido" un hombre de ojos rojos con mirada penetrante y cabello azul celeste.

Al llegar al jardín Ochako cambio de personalidad, su tierna sonrisa y dulce aura fue reemplazada por una dura mirada y una fría expresión.

 **-Esto es por tu bien Princesa, Tsuyu, Masharao, Fumikage.-** Un canguro sosteniendo una rana y en su cabeza un cuervo aparecieron desde el laberinto y se transformaron en humanos frente a sus ojos aunque conservaba ciertas partes animales. **–Usted no pertenece aquí.-** le entrego su armadura junto con su espada en perfecto estado.

La rana en su apariencia humana tenía una larga cabellera verdosa, ojos y manos grandes y una lengua bastante larga. El canguro era el que de los 3 más tenía apariencia humana a exención de su cola, que terminaba con un revoltijo de pelo amarillo muy parecido al de su cabello corto y ojos pequeños. El cuervo seguía manteniendo su cabeza de animal y cuerpo de humano, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía la leve impresión de haberlos visto antes.

 **-Lo siento, no soy yo el de la fiesta, ese era Katsuki, nuestros ojos se parecen.-** Comentó haciéndola sonrojar, había dejado su mirada mucho tiempo sobre el chico.

 **-Lo siento.-** Estos la dejaron vestirse nuevamente con sus prendas, lo cual le agradó mucho, era mucho más fácil caminar con su ropa de siempre. Los 3 chicos la guiaron por el laberinto y justo cuando salieron de este, se escuchó una potente explosión y como varios escombros empezaban a elevarse en el cielo para terminar cayendo rápidamente sobre el castillo. Además de grandes iceberg de hielo y fuego por algunas partes, destrozando la estructura.

El lugar tan bello en el que estuvo encerrada por algún tiempo estaba siendo destrozado, Momo no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco.

 **-No se sienta mal Princesa, ese castillo no era para nada bello, es mejor que no sepa todas las atrocidades que pasaron en ese lugar, Katsuki, Ochako y Shouto se están encargando de destruirlo, nos encontraremos con ellos más tarde.-** Parecía como si el tiempo pasara lentamente en unos instantes estaban rodeados de guardias y en otro, se encontraba esposada y siendo llevada de vuelta al ahora destruido castillo.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

Este capitulo me costo escribirlo, así que le pedí opinión a alguien que me mandó a comer v**g* y después de alguna que otra insistencia (y amenaza) me dijo que metiera una **_bomba_** que **_matara_** a todos, simplemente con esas dos palabritas me entro la inspiracion xD

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap.18**

Cadenas en manos y pies otra vez, aunque esta vez no estaba sola. 5 chicos estaban con ella en la prisión.

Ochako, Masharao, Tsuyu, Fumikage, un rubio que parecía tener mucha energía por qué pasaba gritando a cada rato de nombre Katsuki que también había sido su acompañante en la fiesta de máscaras y al parecer pareja de Ochako ya que esta era la única que lograba calmarlo y ella eran los únicos en esa pequeña celda que también limitaba sus poderes de transformación.

 **-¿Que salió mal, y que paso con Shouto?-** pregunto la chica rana.

 **-Tsk, ese bastardo es más fuerte de lo que creíamos, aunque logramos destruir casi todo el castillo apenas apareció ese maldito nos derrotó en menos de nada… ¡MALDICIÓN!-** Otra vez se ponía a gritar el Rubio, Ochako se acercó lo más que podía por las cadenas y lo abrazo, el chico parecía temblar y relajarse ante el contacto de la chica – **Al bastardo chupasangre se lo llevaron por aparte, es probable que también vayan con su padre, perdóname por no ser más fuerte.-** Este le devolvió el abrazo a la chica, Momo pensó por un momento en lo tierna de la escena, pero en su mente resonaban las palabras **_bastardo chupa sangre_** , no pudo evitar mirar su hombro, las cicatrices de esa mordida aun no desaparecían lo cual le parecía muy extraño, más de lo que ya era su vida.

 **-Tendremos que esperar…-** repentinamente abrieron la reja de la celda sobresaltado a los presentes.

 **-Princesa Momo Yaoyorozu, el Rey desea verla.-** Sentenció el guardia haciendo tragar saliva a la mencionada.

No sabía que le esperaría pero presentía que no era nada bueno.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

weno... que te entre la inspiración a las 12:30 de la noche es cosa seria xD en la próxima actualización secretos revelados 6u6

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap.19**

Al llegar a la recamara del Rey noto enseguida como este estaba en muy buen estado.

 **-Siéntate por favor.-** Dijo amablemente aunque esto no evitó que le pasara un escalofrío por la espalda. **–Esto es importante Princesa, no sé qué te habrán dicho de mí por otras voces, pero ahora quiero que escuches mi versión de las cosas.-**

El señor le ofreció una taza de té que aceptó solo por cortesía y miedo. Este empezó a contar la historia de manera pausada pero de golpe le dio un mareo miro el té en su mano y después al hombre el cual sonreía. **– _no te presiones princesa, así será más fácil para ti, dulces sueños, cuando despiertes, todo será claro._** _-_ Fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en una sueño… ¿o recuerdo? Ya eso no importaba.

…

 ** _—Estas son mis memorias princesa —_** _Delante de ella solo se podía apreciar una masa negra que flota en una zona blanca, el lugar no transmitía nada, ni tristeza ni alegrías, solo un vacío sin sentimientos **—Sígueme, te mostraré quién eres tú—** camino a paso lento, el lugar blanco poco a poco cambiaba, estaba en el reino Yaoyorozu de nuevo, pero se notaba que el castillo era diferente._

 ** _Aquí es donde empieza la historia. Este reino fue creado por los nómadas inventores, su líder se convirtió en su Rey al poco tiempo de decidir quedarse aquí—_** _La escena rápidamente bajo sus pies cambiaba, la contrición del castillo y la distribución de los ciudadanos, todo parecía precioso, los árboles de Durazno eran uno de los más grandes sustentos del reino, pero entre otras cosas lo que más destacaba era una mina de piedras preciosa, Momo no recordaba eso en el actual reino **— En ese lugar lo encontraron, el tesoro del Reino Yaoyorozu—** Momo parecía confundida, nunca le hablaron de algún tesoro, Varias personas salieron rápidamente de la mina parecían hablar de algo grande poco después uno partió hacia el castillo llegando rápidamente con el Rey al cual le mostraron unas gemas **— Ese es el tesoro, Las Perlas De Dios. Se dice que su poder es tan grande que puede dividir el mar en dos, pero solo una persona lo puede usar—** Al caminar otra vez El Rey estaba a su lado, y con la cercanía se dio cuenta de los rasgos muy parecidos a los suyos._

 ** _Las perlas le mencionaron al Rey que podían darle todo el poder que deseara, pero esto se esfumara apenas tuviera un heredero de sangre, y en todo caso el poder quedaría a su próxima generación, el Rey solo acepto para que las perlas solo tuvieran un lugar seguro, poco le importaba el poder —_** _Momo de alguna forma se enorgulleció, siendo su ancestro una persona justa y con valores **— Eventualmente el Rey tuvo un hijo, y este también tuvo un hijo, y así pasó generación tras generación, ningún Rey o Reina utilizó el poder de las perlas para mal o mejor dicho, no las utilizaban para nada. Ellos solo las cuidaban desperdiciando su potencial—** el lugar cambió de forma otra vez, y delante de ella estaba una cuna con una hermosa niña y lo supo enseguida esa era ella._

 ** _Sabes… Esto paso hace 750 años—_** _Momo abrió los ojos en grande, esa era su edad, sabía que vivió mucho, pero no imaginó que tanto **— Yo era tu prometido en matrimonio…—** y esas palabras simplemente le helaron la piel._

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

No. Puede. Ser. D:

Me exedi con las palabras, desde el principio denia la regla de que cada "capítulo" no duraría más de 350 palabras, el maximo serian 400... y en este pase a más 500 :'v (568 para ser exactos) sinceramente si te llega la inspiración en mitad de la noche, ¡HAZLE CASO!

Disfrutenlo por ahora, esto posiblemente no vuelva a ocurrir xD

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap.20**

 _Momo ya no entendía de qué hablaban tenía 750 años cómo era posible que también estuviera vivo, era también inmortal, si ere era el caso porque su heredero esa quien se casaba con ella y no el._

 ** _—Tomura sufrió mucho, pero ahora mismo de eso no trata la historia—_** _ahora estaban de vuelta en el castillo del Demonio Oscuro **—Yo tenía un hermano menor, el cual estaba resentido, yo gobernaría el Reino Yaoyorozu junto a ti cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad, yo en ese entonces tenía 16 años y él 14 además de que se quedaría con todo un Reino para él, pero eso no era suficiente, él quería más, te quería a ti, a las perlas, y poco le importaba que no las pudiera usar, era posible que te utilizara a ti o a tu hijo para sus fines —** Dos hombres jóvenes estaban hablando frente a ella, el más alto le entrega algo al más bajo con una sonrisa y de la nada este le propina al más alto una golpiza dejándolo inconsciente y malherido. Otra escena es mostrada donde un caballo está llegando cautelosamente el castillo Yaoyorozu y entonces todo comienza a arder._

 _A Momo le duele la cabeza cierra los ojos y se presiona las manos contra ella, como si así lograra que esta dejara de palpitar de querer explorar y es en ese momento que llega._

 _El recuerdo faltante de su memoria, como ella aun no sabía manipular las perlas, su madre hablándole, la caída, el haberse comido las perlas, el agua fría y el despertar años después en medio de un tímpano de hielo._

 _Al abrir los ojos ve a su madre frente a ella quiso abrazarla, pero noto como esta tenía sangre en su boca y en su pecho le atravesaba una espada, detrás de ella estaba el hermano menor._

 _El mango de la espada atravesó más el pecho de la mujer está gimió de dolor y cuando la espada salió de su cuerpo se derrumbó en el piso de espaldas, Momo solo veía la escena atónita, estaba viendo la muerte de su madre justo después de que esta la salvará._

 _El sujeto le agarró por los hombros **"¿Dónde está la Princesa?"** La mujer le escupió en la cara, **"En un lugar donde tú no la encontrarás"** Respondió dejando de respirar y cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, protegió a su hija, estaba orgullosa de sí misma._

 _Momo quedó en Shock, se le helaron los huesos y su respiración se cortó, lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y sus manos temblaban. ¿Qué acababa de ver?_

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

ni yo se bien como escribi este capitulo :v

volveré en un tiempo ya que " _madre enojada por notas de la escuela_ " me quitara el internet :'v

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap.21**

Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia, estaba todavía en el cuarto del Demonio Oscuro **–Ya que despertaste déjame que te cuente el final de la historia.-** Momo ya no quería escuchar nada más, solo quería que de alguna forma esa maldición terminara, se acordó de donde estaban las gemas, si las utilizaba era probable que volviera a ser mortal **–Después de esa trágica noche, mi hermano me inculpo del incidente, yo me enoje mucho, y termine matando a todo mi reino por culpa de la ira.-**

 **Él se logró salvar, pero solo de milagro y en las cenizas del Reino Yaoyorozu fue que él creó su propio Reino, y sus herederos tienen la misión de que si encuentran a la Princesa perdida deben recuperar las joyas a toda costa.-** Miró al hombre frente a ella, sus manos temblaban, esa era información muy hiriente, Nana, Toshinori, Izuku, ¿Era probable que ellos supieran quién era ella?

Estaba que no lo creía, entonces, la promesa. Era acaso todo una vil mentira solo para que se quedara en el castillo, era como si en su mente todo cuadraba y al mismo tiempo nada tenía sentido, su corazón estaba roto, y no de amor, de traición, se paró del asiento mandando una mirada determinada al Demonio Oscuro.

Ahora tenía algo en mente, recuperaría su Reino.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

6u6

solo vine y ya me voy xD

solo pude robar un ratito de internet :'v espero traerles pronto el siguiente, además de ya comenzar con el romance XD

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	22. Chapter 22

**Cap.22**

Izuku estaba devastado, tenía ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos por no haber dormido, y cada que se levantaba recordaba la escena vivida el día de su coronación, una Momo sonriente siendo secuestrada por una criatura abominable era la imagen que se repetía sin cesar.

Sabía que si quería una solución debía actuar rápido, pero aun cuando tenía un espía en el Reino del Demonio Oscuro eso no era suficiente, y más porque hacía 2 días no tenía información sobre qué pasaba en ese Reino, tenía que algo malo hubiera pasado, recorría el castillo entero en pena por su amiga perdida.

Un grito lo atero, era una sirvienta nueva que parecía pedir ayuda, rápidamente tomo su espada y bajo a la cocina de donde provenían los gritos, y justo antes de entrar se detuvieron, alarmado entro en este y sus ojos se abrieron en grande al ver a su preciada amiga con copa de vino en mano.

Le preocupo por un momento no ver a la sirvienta nueva pero la mirada que le dedicó Momo lo hizo tranquilizarse y querer abrazarlas, en ese instante entraron guardias de reino que al escuchar el grito corrieron alarmados al lugar igual que Izuku.

Todos sonrieron al ver a su general a salvo en el castillo, todo parecía que volvería a la moralidad. Por un instante paso y ese instante se desvaneció tan rápido como vino.

Las risas y júbilos callaron abruptamente al ver soco a su Rey le salía sangre por la boca y caía dolorosamente al suelo dejando ver una espada de pico con el símbolo del Demonio Oscuro que empuñaba Momo, detrás de ella muchos demonios se empezaron a reunir mirando a los pobres humanos que miraban horrorizados la escena.

Momo con una sonrisa, mirada de terror y voz de ultratumba dijo: -Regrese a mi reino, es momento de una fiesta- Los demonios, como si eso fuera una orden, salieron disparados a atacar a los soldados que aún en shock miraban la expresión de la que fue por 3 generaciones uno de los pilares más importantes del reino, sumergida en total oscuridad y maldad.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

Solo dejo esto aquí,y me voy xD

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	23. Chapter 23

**Cap.23**

Miró atónito la escena, escapó de las manos de los guardias del Demonio Oscuro gracias al sacrificio de su padre que en paz descansara, inmediatamente corrió al Reino Yaoyorozu donde sabía que el Rey Izuku estaría esperando su regreso, el viaje fue largo demoró más de 1 día en llegar sobretodo si iba a pie y con muchos demonio pisándole los tobillos.

Y ahora… estaba horrorizado, la misma chica que lo había cauti… ejem, ejem, que lo había humillado vilmente era la princesa del Reino Yaoyorozu y además aliada del Demonio Oscuro.

Por alguna razón había cosas que no cuadraba en la imagen que tenía delante, no olía a sangre aun cuando el lugar estaba siendo destrozado por los demonios y personas sangrando estaba casi escapando siendo cruelmente asesinada.

Pronto bajó de su lugar de escondite, cuando vio algunos demonios volando por el reino y justamente entrando al castillo supo que lo mejor sería ocultarse, Izuku le mostró dónde eran los pasillos de escape del castillo, se los sabía de memoria al igual que el monarca.

Cuando bajó del escondite una inmensa aura asesina lo acechaba haciendo que un escalofrío involuntario pasara por todo su cuerpo, la princesa lo estaba mirando, pronto ella apareció delante de él y pretendía clavar la misma espada manchada de sangre de su amigo.

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, aunque cuando esa espada lo "atravesó" no sintió nada, ¿Era si como moriría o era si como se sentía la muerte? Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la princesa no estaba delante de él, ante Todoroki Shouto estaba el gran Rey del Reino Yaoyorozu brindándole una sonrisa cálida, al igual que todos los que había mirado siendo asesinados minutos atrás.

¿Qué había pasado?

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

creo que volví con todo, no?

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	24. Chapter 24

**Cap.24**

Yauyorozu Momo al recuperar sus recuerdos y ver los recuerdos del Dominio Oscuro supo que hacer, las perlas ahora formaban parte de ella, así que lanzo un hechizo sobre su cuerpo para que el ese ser que tenía delante no pudiera leer su mente y si lo intentaba solo verían en ella a una chica destrozada y con sed de venganza.

La historia se le hizo creíble pero era, para ella, obvio que le faltaban partes importantes. No podía juzgar ni a Nana ni a Toshinori ni a Izuku y aunque le pareciera tonto al Demonio Oscuro, para juzgar necesitaba todas las partes de la historia.

Ideó un plan y conectó su mente con la de los chicos que la ayudaron a escapar y estaba encerrados, todos ya conocían sus planes, al Demonio Oscuro solo le dijo que volvería con la cabeza del nuevo heredero del _"One For All"_ y que le diera dos docenas de demonios para ayudarla.

Ese tipo quería las perlas, pero las perlas solo la obedecían a ella.

…

Al poco tiempo de salir asesinó a varios de los demonios a su alrededor y creó una ilusión en gran escala para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones y a los chicos que habían escapado ya del castillo en ruinas, juntos irían al Reino Yaoyorozu para una visita y que Izuku colaborará en el plan para que ella de una vez por todas descubriera ese fragmento faltante.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

volvi y me voy...

ok no, pero vengo con una noticia, es posible que estemos cerca del final, y si llega el final vendrá otra historia que no quiero subir para no faltarle el respeto a los seguidores de esta historia (si es que quedan)

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	25. Chapter 25

**Cap.25**

La estrategia de la ahora conocida como Princesa Momo Youyorozu lo dejó impresionado, tanto para Izuku como para Shouto les comenzaba a dar miedo la actitud de esa joven que ahora conocían en motivo del porque era inmortal.

Cuando niña antes de caer al agua helada se tragó las perlas y pidió un deseo a las perlas _—"No quiero morir"—_ cuando volvió a despertar no recuerda nada y aunque por muchos años deseó morir al no decírselo a las perlas por no tener el conocimiento de que estas estaban en su interior, no pudo cumplirse su deseo.

Izuku guió a Momo a una parte del castillo que ella no conocía, era un sótano debajo del sótano donde solo se encontraba una mesa con un libro, el libro fue escrito por el primer Rey que empezó con la tradición de escoger un heredero, todos los Rey o Reinas tenían que leerlo, pero al parecer Izuku no lo leyó porque Toshinori dijo que sería innecesario, supuestamente — _"ya hemos encontrado lo que buscaba el primer Rey y mientras esté a salvo del Demonio Oscuro y lo derrotemos, estaremos cumpliendo con su mandamiento"—_ Momo al tocarlo se activó una especie imagen que tenía movimiento, la imagen también tenía sonido y cuando comenzó hablar Momo sencillamente solo se sentó a escuchar atentamente.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

no se que decir xD

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	26. Chapter 26

**Cap.26**

 _—"Para mis queridos sucesores del trono, no sé cuántos años han de haber pasado, espero que cuides de este reino el cual debía pertenecer a mi amada —_

Momo miraba todo atentamente, por ahora era mejor observar que decir cualquier cosa.

 _—Este reino perteneció a la familia Real Yaoyorozu, la cual fue asesinada brutalmente por mi hermano, pero en mi corazón sé que la princesa heredera está viva, si mi hermano no consiguió Las Perlas De Dios junto con la pequeña princesa es porque escapó, Las perlas no son importantes, me importa la princesa ya que si ella llega a caer en las garras de mi hermano, es posible que el mundo se acabe y esa niña sufra, su misión es rescatarla y si no es a ella a su posible hijo o hija que tenga, pero el linaje de la verdadera familia real Yaoyorozu no deba quedar en el olvido. En dicho caso que ella no sea encontrada, su deber siempre será que mi hermano nunca la encuentre aunque un Reino este de su lado, ustedes también contaran con un Reino de su lado, les deseo la mejor de la suertes y cuiden este reino"—_

La imagen se esfumó, Momo se acercó al libro y miró que tenía el sello real de la familia Yaoyorozu algo en su mente le dijo que lo tenía que quemar y así lo hizo, al dejarlo en el lugar que lo encontró, este inmediatamente comenzó arder en llamas Izuku, Shouto y varios extras más veían la escena sin emoción alguna, ya parecía que nada les podía sorprender de esa chica.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

-c va volando-

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	27. Chapter 27

**Cap.27**

Después de que el libro se consumió, apareció otra imagen, y en esta se mostraba al mismo tipo, pero parecía diferente, Momo lo supo, no era una proyección, era el espíritu del primer Rey, este ser podía responder a sus preguntas, que ingenioso fue el primer Rey verdaderamente.

 **—Quiero que respondas a mis preguntas, soy Yaoyorozu Momo; Hija de los difuntos Reyes del último mandato de los Yaoyorozu—** Los chicos se mantenían en silencio, no querían meterse en la conversación, preferían seguir escuchando tranquilamente.

— **Así que sobreviviste, imagino que fue por el poder de las perlas, mi alma una vez la liberes podrá descansar en paz. Responderé a tus preguntas, princesa—**

 **—Quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó, antes y después de que el Reinado de los Yaoyorozu pereciera. Toda la historia, ya escuche la versión de tu hermano, ahora quiero escuchar la tuya tu versión de los hechos para saber en quien confiar y en quien no—** La imagen del Rey sonrió, no esperaba menos de una futura Reina. Buscar todos los puntos de vista para formar un veredicto.

— _ **Todo comenzó en nuestro reino escondido en el valle mi hermano y yo siempre tuvimos una rivalidad, justo cuando tenía 13 y el 15 nuestro padre declaró que el seria el Rey de ese país, y yo podía decidir libremente, lastimosamente hice una tontería de la que me avergüenzo y es por eso el me obligaría a casarme con la princesa del Reino Yaoyorozu para ponerme límites y que sintiera la responsabilidad de cargar un reino entre mis hombros, además de que así uniremos los 2 reinos—**_ Ahora Momo ya no sabía cuál era real, buscaba el momento preciso para ver el cambio y semejanzas entre sus historias **_—cuando mi hermano se enteró se puso furioso, ya que se suponía que él debía heredar ese Reino también por matrimonio y no yo como estaba planeado desde un principio y lo siento—_** EL Rey se disculpó, lo cual dejó desconcertada a la chica, y este prosiguió con cara apenada a su relato— _**Pero lo último que recuerdo de esa discusión es el enojo de mi hermano, después solo supe que el Reino Yaoyorozu fue destruido y que cuando trate de volver a hablar con mi hermano este destruyo nuestro castillo, nuestro hogar.**_

 _ **Por mucho tiempo pase buscando a algún sobreviviente de la familia Real, pero solo encontré algunos cuantos sirvientes que junto a mí y otras personas hicimos un pacto de restaurar el Reino Yaoyorozu, aprendimos a controlar el poder de la magia interna y algunos sacrificaron su vida para hacer que el reino entero olvidará al antiguo Reinado para que no hubiese pánico por el caos vivido en la destrucción del castillo.**_

 _ **Después de formar mi Reino para cada uno de mis sucesores deje el deber de o encontrarte a ti o a alguno de tus sucesores, si no lo lograban tenían que destruir a mi hermano que formó su Reino a base de magia oscura, me alegro tanto que estés bien—**_ Dicho esto sin ningún aviso el Rey desapareció frente a todos ellos, Momo los volteo a ver a todos que estaban sorprendidos.

— **Es momento de que alguien pague por su crimen—** Algunos sintieron un escalofrío por la mirada tétrica en la cara de la chica, y Todoroki Shouto solo pudo pensar que en su mirada se encontraba la tristeza oculta entre sus ojos.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_

* * *

:D

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews** **no cuesta nada y son gratis.**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link** **lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


	28. Chapter 28

**Cap.28**

Todoroki Shouto miró el hombro de Yaoyorozu Momo, recordando lo que había hecho en el pasado, supuso que esas heridas aún no habrían sanado.

Después de haber visto el alma del primer Rey, se sintió un poco débil, no había tomado sangre desde hacía 3 días al escapar del castillo al cual ahora se dirigían.

Hablo con Izuku sobre tener algo que hacer y salió del campamento que habían instalado, lamentablemente los únicos que Momo no pudo proteger fueron los indefensos animales del reino y en estos estaban incluidos los caballos que podrían llevarlos en menos tiempo.

Llegó a un lago cercano, este era inmenso; con la poca energía que tenía alcanzó a detectar algunos peces y aves, el ocaso era visible con tonos anaranjados en el cielo.

Corrió tan rápido como sus poderes se lo permitían y logro cazar 3 aves y 2 pescados, los pescados seguramente no le darían lo que necesitaba así que los partió por la mitad y se dispuso a sacarles la sangre a las aves, al ir terminado por el segundo empezó a sentir que sus fuerzas regresaban, al menos con eso podría dar una última pelea antes de morir.

Un golpeteo en el lago lo puso en alerta las aves y peces estaban a un lado, puede que no tuvieran sangre pero para los humanos aún eran comestibles si los cocinaban un poco.

No se esperó para nada que del lago saliera una cabellera negra larga, de golpe le llegó el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a Momo, era un _Déjà Vu_ aunque la primera vez que la vio ella se sumergió en el agua, desnuda, esta vez salía con elegancia, tenía su armadura puesta y en su mano una red de pesca con muchos pescados.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado bajo el agua? ¿Lo había visto tomando la sangre de las avecillas? Se quedó mudo cuando ella lo observó y después dirigió su mirada a los animales muertos a su lado.

Le regalo una sonrisa dulce, tal vez pensaba que había cazado y pescado para los demás y los estaba llevando, el silencio los invadió aunque no era incómodo, era como si estuvieran recordando su muy mala primera impresión.

 **—Aquella vez en el claro, ¿porque extraites** **mi sangre? —** Preguntó con curiosidad tocándose el cuello donde aún tenía los puntitos de las marcas abiertas, él se quedó viéndola al fin saliendo de mundo en él que solo observaba el cabello perfecto de ella.

 **—Yo… Bueno… Yo soy…—** No tenía el suficiente valor para hablar sobre sí mismo, aunque al mirarla con esa sonrisa curiosa infantil le provocó cierto valor y calidez en su interior que hace mucho no sentía, tragó pesado y se atrevió hablar **—Soy algo así como un mitad demonio o monstruo, desde que tengo memoria siempre he tenido que tomar sangre para tener energía, una vez trate de comer comida "normal" para un humano, tuve que vomitarlo todo y termine tomando más sangre de lo norma…—**

 **— ¿Vampiro?—** Momo parecía un poco ida en su pensamientos pero había susurrado tan despacio que si no fuera por su cercanía no la escuchaba — ¿ **Has escuchado sobre Vampiros? Creo que eso es lo que eres; Se supone que eran una leyenda muy vieja y solo se movían en las sombras porque el sol les impedía salir, ¿Cómo es posible que estés bien bajo el sol? ¿Esa cicatriz es de alguna quemadura con el sol? ¿Utilizas algún conjuro pero sin querer perdió efecto en esa zona de tu cara? —** Ella hablaba cada vez más rápido casi al punto que ni siquiera respiraba haciendo cada vez más y más preguntas.

— ¡ **Yaoyorozu Momo! —** Ella se quedó cayada y fue cuando noto que estaba encima de él con sus rostros muy cerca en una posición muy comprometedora, la noche ya había caído sobre ellos que al volver a la realidad su rostros enrojecieron apartándose rápidamente — **Puedo estar bajo el sol porque soy mitad humano, y no molesta mucho, no me gusta hablar de la cicatriz —** Sentenció dejando a Momo algo satisfecha pero aún quería saber más.

 **—Entonces… ¿Estabas tomando la sangre de las aves y peces? —** Suspiro derrotado, parecía demasiado curiosa, pero al menos esa pregunta quitó el ambiente pesado que se estaba formando.

 **—De las aves si, los peces tiene muy poca sangre como para saciarme—** Momo quería preguntar más, pero Shouto la interrumpió para continuar **—Al ser mitad "Vampiro" tengo un pequeño problema con la sangre, la de animal no me da energía suficiente, con lo poco que tome es posible para mi tener 5 dias de energía, eso si no utilizo mis poderes, pero como estamos en una inevitable batalla temo que no durare más de 2 días—** Shouto volteo lentamente a ver a Momo y quedó mudo ante lo que vio, una mirada triste en su cara.

 **—Cuando tomaste mi sangre, ¿Durante cuánto tiempo tuviste energía? —** preguntó Momo, esta tenía una pizca de esperanza, no quería que ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros terminara muerto en batalla y menos por falta de energías, aún si tenía que darle algo de sangre para reponerlo.

 **— Si no mal recuerdo, creo que un mes, fue raro, con la poca sangre que tome me senti con mucha energía, aunque eso fue después de 24 horas—**

 **—Entonces ¡vuelve a tomar de mi sangre! —** Expreso Momo con mirada determinada, no dejaría que estuviera sin energías y por algún motivo muriera en la batalla. Shouto la miró con los ojos muy abiertos iba a negarse — **Si no lo haces por voluntad te obligare con el poder de las perlas, ¡No dejare que mueras en batalla! —**

Un calor más intenso se depositó en el cuerpo de Shouto, no sabía que era pero le gustaba la sensación.

— **Está… Está bien—** Respondió con un poco de miedo. Momo sonrió y después como si un frío balde de agua le cayera se dio cuenta de que para tomar su sangre tenía que acercarse a ella otra vez como la vez pasada, enrojeció lentamente pero igual tenía que mostrarse fuerte para no incomodar a Todoroki Shouto.

Él se acercó lentamente a ella miró su hombro justamente en la parte donde hace mucho tiempo había mordido a la chica sin su consentimiento, lo tocó suavemente y la miro a los ojos pidiéndole perdón con la mirada **—Estas heridas solo son curadas por el mismo Vampiro que las hizo—** Momo se sorprendió con que era por eso que su factor curativo de inmortal no funcionaba en la herida **,** el lamio lentamente los pequeños agujeros y ella fue testigo de cómo poco a poco estos se curaron y de repente comenzó a sentir otra vez el dolor pero esta vez por alguna extraña razón no sentía dolor, ¿era placer lo que sentía? No lo quería averiguar, pero de algo estaba segura, posiblemente no podría volver a mirar a Todoroki Shouto a la cara sin sentir vergüenza.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **-Si te gustó dejame un reviews no cuesta nada y son gratis**

 **-Tambien sigueme en FB el Link lo encuentras en mi perfil.**

 **Salu2**


End file.
